User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title:If you love me, why do you hate me?-Chapter 8
Chapter 8: Irina Avenging Irina's POV Why is it so hard? Why can't this feeling in my heart wash away? Why is life hating me? What have I done? My mind was filled with a pool of questions and terribles memories. I have never felt the feeling of love ''before...until Laurent came to my life. He was the most interesting guy I have ever met. And to say, I was interested to him too. Each chat I had with him, my body starts to shaken. I didn't had to be a psychic to know waht will ever happen, each time we talked...we ended up doing a intimate and passionate love. Not to say he was romantic also. Even if he had no reason, he brought ''me ''flowers. Flowers I never see dying, because his love in attached to it. He will touch me delicately and caress me. The fact that he cared for me made me love him to the bottom of this evil core I was on. I knew who I was...a vampire. And he was too. But who ought to say we can be deeply in love. My sister never liked him. In fact, the hated him. If it weren't for me, he will never been accepted to my coven. I ''needed ''him beside me. I felt the love sensation splash into my face, I knew he was meant for me the moment I saw him. My sister didn't agree at all. They will make faces of anger and disgust at him. He didn't bother though, he had gotten used to it. I couldn't care less, he doesn't want them. He wasnted me. He told me that my eyes will bring peace to his world, and that if I ever died...he will die with me. How I hate my sisters. They couldn't ''once ''let me be happy. It was all Tanya this- Tanya that. Kate with ther power made her a benefit. Carmen was the motherly figure for us for ''now. ''Eleazar was unique, since we lack the male gender in our family. Then comes me...the Irina no one cares about. The Irina who just sits in the corner without getting even noticed. Who isn't allowed to have her own opinion. Who didn't even deserve to have a name. Irina Polievka...a human girl in poverty with nothing left to live. Laurent was the only one who ever cared for me....''ever. But life shows me that they are the masters. That I have no right to be happy, no right to feel loved. Life came with the cruelest game ever....and so did the shape-shifters. Laurent was just hunting..that's all. It wasn't even the territories of the shape-shifters he was on. But he was killed. Even if he did every movement of defense for me, he was killed. And that was the day I died too. Pain. That's all I felt. Pain of the fact of losing my mate. Like always, my sisters didn't mind his loss. They kept living as normal as they were...in fact, even happier. They never came to soothe me or even say how was I coping to this. Never. They just left me depress and alone like a rag doll. And I am not a rag doll! I won't accept it...I won't. I am Irina.....a beautiful woman that has been hurt. This time, I won't let this go. This pain will stop, and Laurent's death will be avenged. I came up with an idea myself. I ''needed ''those mutts as closely as I can let them be. I had my planned worked sucessfully when I burned those Clearwater's house. Now they poor dogs need to come live here. Right beside me. One of the has to be killed. And like always, ladies are always first. Category:Blog posts